daytime_soap_operasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiki Jerome
Lauren "Kiki" Jerome (formerly Corinthos) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Kristen Alderson (2013-2014-2015) *Hayley Erin (2015-2016-2017-2018-2019) Character History: in 2013 Kiki Jerome is introduced as the girlfriend of Morgan Corinthos who has gotten into trouble with gambling debt when Morgan 's brother Michael forces Morgan to go back home to Port Charles Kiki follows and moves in with Morgan and Michael while they initially get off on the wrong foot Kiki softens toward Michael when she learns why he is so protective Morgan. Kiki is shocked when her mother Ava Jerome confesses that her father Franco is very much alive in addition Kiki is also shocked to learn that Ava is a member of the powerful Jerome crime family that is challenging Michael and Morgan 's father Sonny Corinthos for his territory after they kiss Michael and Kiki are led to believe they are cousins noticing the attraction Morgan convinces Kiki to marry him in the only for it to be revealed that Kiki is the biological daughter of Dr. Silas Clay to divert his new brides attention Morgan resorts to buying Kiki expensive gifts the marriage quickly implodes when Kiki learns that Morgan knew about her paternity before they married and she files for an annulment despite the fact that she is now dating Michael. Kiki is furious to discover Morgan and Ava are having an affair. in 2014 when Michael and Morgan 's mother Carly Corinthos goes missing and Franco is the main suspect Kiki helps him escape custody believing he is innocent though Franco rescues Carly. Michael still blames Kiki and Franco for the situation Kiki later moves in with Silas and is shocked when Michael's uncle Luke Spencer starts hitting on her instead of confiding in Michael who is grieving the loss of his biological father A.J. Quartermaine she confides in Morgan. Kiki eventually comes clean to Michael about Luke which leads to Tracy Quartermaine losing her job as CEO of the family's company ELQ and Michael being appointed to the position after her cousin Rafe Kovich Jr passes away Kiki reconciles with a pregnant Ava who fears Sonny will kill her once she gives birth because Ava knows Sonny killed A.J. feeling the need to protect Michael. Morgan and Kiki agree to keep quite Kiki is suspicious of Michael's new assistant Rosalie Martinez who has realized they are keeping something from him Kiki and Morgan lie claiming they are planning a surprise party for Michael. Kiki later learns that Carly has been cheating on Franco with Sonny and tells him the truth days before Carly and Franco 's wedding on the wedding day Franco confronts Carly about her cheating and then reveals that Sonny killed A.J. and Carly has been helping him cover it up Michael is furious to discover both Kiki and Morgan knew about A.J.'s murder and he dumps her Kiki is furious to learn that Ava tricked Sonny into killing A.J. believing that A.J. was responsible for killing his girlfriend Connie Falconeri a crime that Ava really committed at the same time Kiki and Ava worry about Ava 's newborn daughter who has been stolen from her. in 2015 Kiki decided to left town. Jerome, Kiki